


Let's Go For a Swim

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finally Happy, Gallavich, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ian and Mickey go skinny dipping, I don't care where just so long as they're naked and in water haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go For a Swim

Summertime came around pretty quickly after what seemed like a whole year of winter. 

Ian was pretty damn glad, not only did it make it a whole lot easier to do his job in very little clothing because he wasn’t freezing his balls off, but it meant that he could finally start seeing Mickey in his tight T-shirts out in the sun again. Not that he didn’t like his new clean button-up look but there was just something about Mickey in his classic old singlets that showed off his shoulders.

Plus, it got sort of tiring trying to strip one another out of five layers of clothing.

When the hot weather was in full swing the Gallagher’s had set up their pool again, it seemed like forever since it had been used and one night after having been out drinking in one of their usual haunts Ian had an idea.

They walked home, laughing and talking about all the stupid shit that they talk about when they drink, and Ian saw the pool sitting there, unoccupied and still warm from the Chicago sun earlier in the day.

"Wanna have some fun?" He said with a grin as the walked towards the house in a brief moment of silence.

"Depends on how you define fun ‘cuz you know we’ve had this conversation before." Mickey said, shaking his head but not disinterested.

"Let’s go for a swim." He said, grabbing Mickey by the shirt and pulling him over to pin against the side of the pool.

"That your big idea is it?" Mickey said, eyeing him up and down with a grin.

Ian leant in to kiss him and even though he had been ‘out’ for a long while now and almost everyone on the block knew that he and Ian were together, he still flinched a little before letting their lips come together. After a moment he was kissing him back hungrily, slipping his tongue behind Ian’s teeth because even after all this time he still couldn’t get enough.

"Well…" Ian said in between their lips. "The actual idea is to get you in there naked but otherwise yeah, that’s my big idea.” He purred.

"Oh no, I am not getting in there without-"

"Oh come on Mickey, it’s not like I’m gonna make you do it alone."

"Well then you go first show-pony." Mickey said shoving him back and Ian just gave him a smirk as he slowly undressed.

First he pulled out his belt, then kicked off his shoes and lifted his shirt up and over his head and Mickey’s eyes never left him once. The slow unbuckling of his jeans caused Mickey to raise an eyebrow in a very ‘would you hurry the fuck up and get naked’ kind of way and so Ian smiled and pulled them down and off until he was standing there with nothing on.

"Your turn now big guy." Ian said as he turned his back and walked over to the step, his body crashing down into the chest high water.

Mickey shook his head, “The things I fuckin’ do for you…” He muttered as he got rid of his clothes - very quickly - and jumped in after Ian.

It earned him a splash in the face, the two of them not really worried about the noise it was making, probably not even aware of it because they were two wrapped up in each another to make a note.

Ian had Mickey pinned again, this time to the inside of the pool and rubbing his body up against him, laughing and panting against his lips as Mickey’s hands reached down to pull him in closer, squeezing his ass as he did so.

Neither of them knew how long they were out there but at some point they stumbled into the van because Lip was back from college and there was no way they could get away with the sex they were about to have in a room with both Carl and Liam in it.

The next morning when they came into the house for breakfast Lip gave both of them a smarmy look.

"Hope you didn’t contaminate the water last night." he said, earning a middle finger from both boys and he let out a chuckle. "Whatever, just glad you didn’t bring it in here when you were done, that van fuckin’ squeaks when it rocks you know."

Ian thought he saw Mickey’s cheeks flush so he laughed and put a hand on his knee, squeezing gently and smiling over at him because damn it if he could help himself whenever Mickey was around.


End file.
